


Bloodlust

by plaidagladalecki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood, Cuts, Incest, M/M, deanmon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 20:39:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7403236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plaidagladalecki/pseuds/plaidagladalecki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is a fresh demon and knows that Sam wants to drink his blood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloodlust

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to everyone leaving Kudos and nice comments! Another chapter of one of my other fics, Waterworks, is coming soon!

Every day, the new Dean would find ways to tempt Sam. Being a demon meant that Dean had no regrets anymore, no fears. For at least two weeks now, Dean would give himself cuts using splinters from the chair he was tied to or nose bleeds by kneeing himself in the face whenever Sam went into the dungeon, trying to let Sam smell his blood just enough to want to take a lick. Deep down, Dean knew that Sam’s desire for demon blood had never gone away. Dean wanted Sam to be one of his kind, and he wanted to tease and bribe Sam in every way possible.   
He could tell it was working, little by little. He would make a fuss over whatever injury he gave himself that day, and carefully watch Sam sniff out the blood, notice the strain in his eyes as he turned away and left the room. Dean never said anything, though. He just sat back patiently and waited until Sam finally snapped.   
One day, Sam went into the dungeon with his newest batch of Holy Water and a new Latin incantation. Dean was bleeding out of both nostrils and from a badly split lip. Dean didn’t try to wipe the blood or lick it from his lips. He just let it drip, coaxing Sam to drink it.   
“Come on, Sammy. You know you want some,” Dean said, letting the droplets of blood roll down his chin and hit the hard floor.   
“No, I don't, Dean. Why would I? I'm trying to cure you, not become a frickin’ demon.”  
“I don't want to be cured, Sam. I like being a demon. I feel better than ever. And I know you want to take a lick,” said Dean, making no effort to stop the flow.   
Sam didn't respond. He just turned away and began to walk away, fists clenched.   
“What are you so afraid of, Sammy? Why are you being such a bitch? Are you afraid you’re gonna turn into some kind of monster like me? You were powerful when you were high on the stuff. Those were your hay days, Sam! Don't you want to feel alive again? Feel like you have purpose? Feel like you didn't screw up the whole goddamn world like you always do? Feel like you aren't such a freak--”   
That last line did the trick, alright. Sam lunged at Dean and punched him square in the nose, causing Dean to bleed even more profusely. Dean just laughed while Sam stared, horrified, at the bright red blood coating his knuckles. He shook his head and wiped it on his pants, and Dean took that opportunity to rip his hands free from the ties previously restricting him and pulling Sam’s face to his.   
“Lick the damn blood, Sammy, or I'm gonna force you.”  
“No, Dean! This isn't you!” Sam yelled, trying to get out of Dean’s strong grip. Before he knew what was happening, Dean planted his lips on his baby brother’s, forcing him to taste the evil blood.   
Sam remained there, lips frozen to Dean’s, trying to assess what had just happened. He pulled away after a moment and licked his lips out of habit, tasting the demon’s blood. Then, something instinctive in him clicked, and he pounced on Dean again, furiously kissing him and sucking the blood from his split lip and licking the streams of blood coming from his nostrils. Dean kissed back, and soon enough, Sam was on top of Dean, thirsty for more blood.   
“Not enough, huh? Still hungry, baby brother?”  
Sam pulled away and pressed his forehead to Dean’s, nodding.  
“Alright, Sammy, tell you what. Go into the kitchen, find a nice sharp blade, and come back to me, ‘mkay?”  
Sam rose from his spot on Dean’s lap and followed his orders. When he came back with the knife, he was nervous, but Dean had a smirk on his face.   
“Come on over here and cut a nice slit into my forearm, right here. Won't hurt me, remember?”  
Without a word, Sam kneeled down in front of Dean and made a cut into the pale skin of the underside of his arm. On any other day, Sam would never have done this. Today, however, Sam felt different. The blood have him an extra boost that left him with poor judgement and a lot of adrenaline.   
Immediately, deep ruby blood began to trickle from the finger-length cut. Sam became wild as he suctioned his lips around the cut and began to drink the blood, savoring the taste of his brother’s flesh and acknowledging the warm tingling that began to circulate throughout his whole body. He had forgotten how much he loved this feeling. He felt like he was being poisoned and rejuvenated at the same time.   
“That good, Sammy? Don't let any of it go to waste.”  
Sam let out a soft moan and sucked Dean’s skin dry, his thirst finally quenched.  
“You know how I get when I'm high, Dean,” Sam said with a dazed look on his face, an almost sort of power behind his gaze. “I could kill you right now with my bare hands. I could exorcise you right damn now.”  
“Yeah, you could… But you won't, Sam. You won't do it,” Dean tossed back, biting his lip clean through, reopening the wound that had previously healed. He winked at Sam.   
Sam immediately climbed back into Dean’s lap, straddling him, and began to kiss him. He wasn’t even going at it for the blood, just to be able to have his mouth make contact with his older brother.   
“I don't know what the hell I’m doing… Or why I'm doing it… But I kinda like it…” Sam managed to get out between kisses.   
They stopped kissing and pulled apart to look at each other.   
“I don't create new feelings, Sammy. The blood just amps up what's already there, sweetheart.” And with that, Sam no longer wanted to cure his brother. He just wanted to be with him.


End file.
